Shelf
by ilovelovelove
Summary: song fic sort of to the Jonas Brothers amazing song "Shelf". Carly is going on a date while Freddies heart is just sitting on her shelf... but for how long. CREDDIE all the way.


**Hey everyone. So this is my first fan fic. I hope you like it. It was supposed to be a song-fic to the Jonas Brothers song "Shelf" but I only used a couple of lyrics :) . So I hope you enjoy it. CREDDIE ALL THE WAY :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. The characters (minus Trent) belong to Mr. Dan Schneider! and of course the lyrics to " Shelf" belong to The Jonas Brothers. **

_She's such a flirt and I am the lonely heart_

"Hey Carly", Freddie said as he walked into the Shay residence. Carly was on the phone that moment and motioned for Freddie to be quiet.

Carly: Yeah 7:30 is perfect. See ya then. Bye.

Freddie: Is it okay to talk now?

Carly gave an apologetic look to Freddie. "I'm sorry" she said, "I was making plans with that new guy from school Trent. We're going to go see a movie tonight she said happily."

Freddie felt hurt but he couldn't let Carly know it. His crush on her had grown more than he expected but he knew it was one-sided. Carly stared at him trying to read his soul but she couldn't.

_Give it a chance for our love to start_

"That's great Carls" Freddie said as he gave her the best smile he could muster up. Carly smiled at him. She thought he would be jealous and felt relieved to find out he wasn't. She walked over to him and kissed on the cheek and said, "Thanks."

_But you'll never see if you don't give me a shot to show you what I've got_

Freddie couldn't help but blush. He thought to himself, "If she only knew".

Freddie: Well I guess I'll head back to my place. Its 5:24 now I'm sure you want to get ready.

Carly: You don't have to go. Sam's coming over to help me with my make up and stuff and you can hang with her while I shower and stuff.

Freddie: I got to go finish the layout for but ill come back when I'm done. Cool?

Carly: Yeah. See ya then.

2 hours later in the iCarly studio.

Sam: You look great.

Carly: Really? I really want him to like me.

Sam: He will. Don't stress. If he doesn't, well you let me worry about that

Carly: SAM!

Same: I'm just kidding…or am I. No I am.

Freddie walks in

Freddie: Hey guys sorry I took so long this awesome documentary was on about Galaxy Wars and-----

He couldn't finish his sentence. One look at Carly and he couldn't breathe. She was breathtaking.

Freddie: Woah. Carly you look amazing, not that you don't always look amazing but---

Sam: I think she gets it Fredipedia.

"Thanks Freddie", Carly said with a smile and a blush. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a purple dress with silver flats and silver earrings. She thought was nothing special but to Freddie it seemed amazing.

Sam: Well I'm going to go down to Hammy's to meet my mom. Have fun tonight Carly. Can't wait to hear the dirty details.

Freddie: Dirty details? Carly you're not going to kiss him right? It's your first time hanging out with him!

Sam: Freddie what's it to you? You're not her boyfriend

_But it's too late to pretend you know me better then I know myself  
_

_Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf always someone else_

Before Freddie could answer Carly jumped in.

Carly: There will be no dirty details. Don't worry Freddie. You know me.

Sam: Aww. Did you have to tell him that? What ever. I'm out.

Carly and Freddie: Bye

7:29

Freddie: Well I guess I should go. Trent should be here any minute. Have a great time tonight Carls, you deserve it.

Carly: aww that's sweet. Thanks Freddie.

Freddie: Anytime pretty lady. See ya.

7:56pm Carly waiting downstairs. Spencer walks in.

Spencer: Hey, aren't you supposed to be on a date

Carly: He still hasn't shown up, but he will. Where were you?

Spencer: deep sea fishing.

Carly: random much?

Spencer. No. Gotta shower now. I have a date at 8:30

Carly: Okay. I should be gone by the time your out so I'll see you later.

Spencer: Alright. Have fun!

8:46 pm

Carly is still sitting on the couch. This time she's is crying. Spencer left and she had to make an excuse up saying her date called and said he would be later. At that moment Freddie walks in looking for Spencer to tell him about the Galaxy Wars documentary.

Freddie: Carly? What are you still doing here?

Carly wiping her eyes say, "Oh nothing, you know just here being pathetic."

Carly: Freddie he stood me up. He didn't even call me to cancel. I'm such a loser.

Freddie walked over to Carly and hugged her. She felt at ease. Neither said anything for a couple of minutes. They just stood there holding one another. Freddie broke the embrace and then spoke.

Freddie: You're not a loser Carls. You're amazingly amazing. You're Carly Shay, the most beautiful, honest, loving, smart, caring, and every positive adjective in the world person there is.

Carly: You're just saying that because you're my best friend, but thank you.

_I held your hand__, It felt like a movie_

Carly grabbed Freddie's hand. He was in heaven!

Freddie: You know I would never ever stand you up.

Carly: I know

Freddie: You don't deserve that.

Carly: I know.

Freddie: You smell like strawberries.

Carly: I know.

Freddie: I love you.

Carly: I know.

Carly looked at Freddie and she could read his soul. She could see the love he felt and it seemed she felt the same way too. It was like something clicked in her heart.

Carly: I love you too.

Freddie: I know

Freddie leaned over and kissed her with all the passion he could muster up and Carly returned it with the same amount of passion. They both thought, "This is how its supposed to be." Freddie's heart wasn't on a shelf anymore but in the hands of Carly Shay. Where it was supposed to be all along.

The END!


End file.
